Oh, my dear Elena
by HelloLovelies123
Summary: What would happen if Damon wanted to do more than just talk when he first met Elena. Like, take her hostage to anger his brother, Stefan. Vampires are only the beginning of the secrets that Elena will learn. Will she still love Stefan even if he kept this from her?
1. Chapter 1: Salvatore Number 2

**What would happen if Damon wanted to do more than chat when he first met Elena? Like maybe kidnap her to anger stefan.**

*Disclaimer* I don't own the vampire diaries, no matter how much I'd love to T-T.

* * *

This is my first story so honestly I have no idea what else to put here to if I do something wrong or am missing something, please tell me :D Rated: T

From Elena's POV:

"Hey Bonnie, mind giving me a ride to Stefan's? I thought maybe I'd go ask him if he wants to go to the Mystic Grill or something," I asked

"Yea, sure. But I'm picking the music", said Bonnie.

We went 5 blocks over to the Salvatore Boarding House, and I hopped out. "Next time, I'm walking. No way I'm listening to any more Britney Spears!" I said, grabbing my backpack.

"She's amazing! You just don't know good music!" she yelled as I walked away.

I walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. There was no sound. Must be broken, I thought. I know now that they didn't need it, he could hear me long before I even made it to the door.

The door opened, but it wasn't Stefan's face I was met with. It was an unfamiliar one. Beautiful, but somehow deadly blue eyes. Jet black hair. A smirk on his face.

"Uh, hi. Are you-" I stammered, my socially-awkwardness likely showing.

"Stefan's brother. Yes." He said coolly.

"Oh, I was actually looking for Stefan…" I said uncomfortably.

"You must be the oh so popular Elena… He was right, wasn't he?" he questioned.

"Uh….sorry I don't really follow you." I said, confused.

"Exactly. Exactly like her. Well Elena, let's play a game called "how pissed can I make Stefan?" ", his voice crisp in the cold air.

"I'm just going to go, I'll call Stefan later." I choked out, turning around to leave. But just as I began to turn, something grabbed my arm and yanked me inside the house. "Let me go!" I murmured into his hand angrily. "Not a chance, little 'Lena." He looked into my scared eyes and said "take a little nap Elena. Don't worry, you will be just fine…." He snickered. Then, the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2:The house

Damon's POV:

"Ha. Stefan's little sweetheart, so innocent," Damon thought, looking at Elena's limp body in the passenger seat next to him, "It will be fun to see her face when she learns the truth."

"Wakey Wakey, little 'Lena."

Elena's POV:

The world came back, but where was I? A car? I started to scream when Damon's hand reached across and blocked any sound from coming out of my mouth. "Oh my god shut up, I miss when you were sleeping." He said, sounding bored.

My mind raced, where were we? What did he want? Why did I fall asleep?

"Guess where we are? Let's make it a game!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"What? You are kidding me!" I shouted, infuriated.

"Fine Party Pooper have it your way. We're in….a place I'm not telling you! Can't have you knowing in case you get hold of a phone and tell your little Stefan." He said.

I stayed quiet for a few minutes, until the suspense killed me and I had to ask.

"Why did you kidnap me?" I asked quietly.

"I told you, to anger my little brother." He said.

"Why? Why did you need to anger your brother and why would you pull me into it?" I shouted angrily, not able to contain myself any longer.

"You ask a lot of questions, you know that?" he said.

With that, I gave up and soon fell back asleep.

I awoke to an unfamiliar room. Wait… he carried me here?! I didn't even want him touching me! I eventually stopped and looked at my surroundings. There was a white dresser in the corner, ripped carpet, a small metal bed with a plain white comforter, and no window. Figures.

My first instinct was to go open the door, but before I even tried to turn the knob I knew it was locked. I could only wait. I sat curled up on the bed for what felt like an eternity, but was likely only a few hours.

Finally, the door opened and the familiar face of Damon popped in. "Hey Elena, have a good sleep?"

I only looked at him angrily, hoping I looked brave.

"Well alrighty then. Let's get down to business. You will stay here for…. Who knows? Weeks.. months.. I suppose until I get bored. I suggest you don't get on my bad side, alright?"

I still didn't answer, I was not going to give him the satisfaction of being in charge, though he pretty much was.

"Lets go eat something, shall we? You must be starved." He said, like everything was totally normal.

I followed him out of the door and continued looking for a way out.

"There's no way out, trust me on that. All the windows are locked, the doors are locked, and you will be here for a while and you should accept it." He told me.

That's when I snapped.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! You can't just kidnap people to have fun! You are a freaking crazy and need to check into a damn mental hospital! NOW LET ME GO!" I yelled, finally breaking down.

I guess I wasn't the only one who snapped. He practically flew from the kitchen, and landed inches from my face. His eyes… they were blood red and black veins looked as if they were going to explode from his skin.

That was all I needed to see, I didn't know what just happened, but I ran. I ran toward the front door, and it actually opened! He must have lied, not all the doors were locked.

I ran as far as I could, I didn't know where I was but it was better than being in there. I was surrounded by woods, there was no sign of human life. I kept running and running, until my legs couldn't give anything else and I tripped over a fallen tree limb.

I looked at my leg, there was a huge, bloody gash where protruding wood stabbed into it. I tried to get back up, but my leg was in too much pain. That's when I saw it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something red, and then it was right in front of me. It was Damon! Or was it? His face looked like it did when I yelled at him, but now his demeanor had changed. It changed from anger to…. Hunger? I tried to drag my leg along and run, but he was too fast.

He grabbed my shoulder and threw me into the side of a nearby tree. I screamed and tried to move, but everything was in too much pain. I couldn't do it.

His face neared me, and something was in his mouth. Were those…. Were those fangs? No, that's not possible that's only in the stories, I told myself. He looked at my leg, and then to me. Suddenly, his arm prevented me from moving and his mouth found my neck. I struggled, but it was no use. His fangs pierced my neck, and all I could do was scream and wish for it to be over. The searing pain. It felt as if someone had lit a match and set my neck on fire. I could feel myself getting weaker, and eventually his arm leg me go and his fangs left my neck. But the pain didn't leave. It wouldn't. I fell to the side, no longer able to support myself.

He looked at me at first angrily, but suddenly his face turned soft and it was almost as if he felt…. Bad?

My vision blurred, but I saw him bring his wrist to his mouth and biting into it. He brought his wrist to my mouth. Ew, was he trying to feed me that?No! But, I couldn't struggle, I could only close my eyes and hope they would open again.


	3. Chapter 3: What now?

Damon's POV:

"Crap!", I thought after I bit Elena. I can't go one freaking day without hurting someone can I?

I looked at the scared, but helpless Elena lying on the ground. She was fading. This wasn't how it was suppose to work, I have to blackmail Stefan and… she didn't deserve that. Wait, what was I thinking? Sympathy for her? She was a reincarnation of my dead girlfriend Katherine, you can't sympathize that!

Eventually, I stopped arguing with myself and made the decision to save her… only because I needed her to blackmail though.. yea that's it. I bit into my wrist and forced it into the dying Elena's mouth. She didn't put up much of a struggle, but I guess she couldn't really .

She blacked out, but seemed alive and well. Her wounds were healing. You could hardly see where I bit her. Good.

Elena's POV:

I came back around halfway through our trip back home. He was carrying me bridal-style back to the house. I tried to move, but found that though I was healed, my strength was gone. I suppose I fainted after that, because the next thing I knew It was the next morning and I woke up feeling completely normal.

I touched my neck where he bit me, but it felt completely normal. It had healed. Wait… the memories started flooding back. He bit me! He actually bit me! What does that mean… and what was with his eyes? I was completely confused, and I feared what would happen when he came to see if I was awake. I just waited, trying to put together thoughts. I seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

Then, the door slowly opened. Damon's piercing blue eyes met mine and I couldn't help but tense up. I expected him to yell at me, or hurt me again, but all he did was stand there. I guess he expected me to start to cry, or start frantically asking questions. But, I knew better than to help him get what he wants. So I sat and waited for him to talk.

"Well. Now you know what happens when you do something stupid like run away." He stated.

Did he honestly have the nerve to say that to me?

I waited a moment, and built up the nerve to ask him what happened. "W-What exactly happened last night?" I said, holding back any tears. I would not cry in front of him, that's one thing I refuse to do.

"You honestly don't know? No clue at all?" he asked.

I stared at him blankly.

"I'm a vampire, idiot. I assumed the bite might have given me away. I must say, even though you have the same looks, Katherine was smarter than you were."

A VAMPIRE? Was he nuts?! But wait… he couldn't be. He did bite me… maybe he wasn't lying. I started to panic again. I tried to make a run for the door but it was as if he read my mind and blocked my path.

There was nowhere to run.

The tears were welling up as I realized I had no way out. No. I wouldn't cry. That's one hint of dignity I had to keep.

"Just stop, it won't work. We both know it, so let's get past that stage and start talking blackmail. I do think Stefan might be worrying about you right now wouldn't you think?"

Till next chapter! I hope I kept you all interested, I'll try to have the next chapter or two sometime tomorrow, but I think I'm done for tonight :D All reviews are loved! 3


	4. Chapter 4:One who needs saving

Elena's POV:

"Blackmail….a-alright.." Elena said, still processing the idea of vampires.

"Yep. There was actually a reason for taking you here. See, me and Stefan have some unfinished business and I thought, what better way to make him suffer than take his little girlfriend?"he inquired.

I just stared. Was that really all this was? I'm suffering through all of this for some freaking revenge? Every moment that went by made me hate him more and more.

"Ok, well lets begin!"He clucked, gesturing for me to go through the door. I went through the door, but avoided his eyes, hoping I looked more dignified than I actually was.

"Sit in that chair for me, hun." He coaxed.

"How is this suppose to help?" I asked.

"Well we just have to rile Stefan up a bit." He purred.

"Whatever." I groaned, sitting in the chair.

"Forgive me 'Lena." He chided. Just as he said it, he slapped me across the face!

"WHAT THE HELL?" I gasped.

"Effects. Gotta make you look the part, don't i? Now, just sit there and I'm going to take a picture and send it to your little boyfriend." And with that, he took a picture with his black iphone and texted something to who I guess what Stefan.

"Well, now you can either play nice, or go back in your room." He said, sounding bored.

Being the stubborn person I am, I walked back to my room, holding my bleeding cheek.

I pretty much sat around all day… thought about what was happening. Then I finally did what I had been denying all this time. I was captured by a vampire, and I was probably going to die. Tears were starting to stream down my cheeks when, of course, Damon barged in.

"Aw quit crying it's just a scratch." He said unsympathetically.

"That's not it and you know it, jerk." I scoffed.

"Ouch. Whatever, I assume your boyfriend will be coming for you soon. Don't worry though, you won't be leaving for a while and my little brother can't do anything about it." He said, smiling demonically.

That's when there was a huge thump coming from the other room. We looked to see it was Stefan and he had knocked the door down!

"STEFAN!" I screamed, excited.

"Oh, Elena!" Stefan said, the worry leaving his eyes.

I started to race towards him when Damon caught my wrist and threw me to the side, away from my love.

"Damon, you better let her go right now!" Stefan boomed.

"Make me, little brother." He challenged.

Stefan threw himself at damon and pushed him against a wall, but it didn't last long. Damon was right, he was much stronger than Stefan. Damon pushed Stefan off like he weighed nothing, and started to walk towards me.

But Stefan was faster. He got up and ran to me, blocking Damon's path.

"Give her to me, Stefan." He commanded.

"No. You have no right to touch her!" Stefan repented.

There was nothing for me to do. I stood behind Stefan and hoped he would protect me.

Suddenly, there was a whoosh of colors and I was in the woods again. Damon was holding me in front of him by my shoulders. "One step and I will kill her, you know I can." Damon growled.

"Don't. Just let her go, I'll do anything you want." Stefan pleaded.

"That's a problem because I don't want you to do anything. I just want you to pay. I want you to feel pain and guilt knowing it was your fault Elena died. .Fault." he said, enjoying every moment of his brother's pleading.

"Don't kill her, please!" Stefan pleaded again.

"You're right. I shouldn't kill her. Maybe I should just turn her. Oh, yes that would be a lot better, wouldn't it?" he asked, excited about this new plan.

Damon brought his wrist to his mouth, biting a mark into it. He started to bring it to my mouth. I struggled, not knowing what that would do. I hit his arm as it got closer, but he was unfazed. The metallic, metal taste of blood hit my mouth and was forced down my throat.

Stefan started to run towards us, but Damon tensed his grip on me and put his hands around my neck. Was he going to try to kill me? What was the point of the blood? I was scared, and looked at Stefan, fearful.

Then Damon did the unexpected. He let me go. "I'm not going to kill Elena. At least, not right now. I still have to figure out how she looks exactly like Katherine. Who knows, maybe she can help me get her back" he said, looking at me with a cruel smile.

He let me go, and I immediately ran to Stefan. I didn't care who Katherine was, I didn't care about anything. I cared that I was finally with Stefan, the one I loved.

"I love you so much, Elena. We should go, I'll explain anything." He promised.

"Ok, I love you too." I croaked.

Damon only snorted, and was gone.

We made it home, but neither of us said much on the way. I was still confused, and a little angry he had kept all this from me. When he stopped to drop me off, he said "if you want, we can meet tomorrow at the Mystic Grill and I'll explain everything that's been happening. I know you must have questions, and you are probably mad at me." He said.

"Yes, and a little. I'm just glad I'm not with Damon anymore. Why is he so mean and you aren't?" I asked.

"He has another way of life. I don't kill humans for blood, I survive on animals, but most vampires do. Including Damon." He informed.

"Oh… I'm just going to go. I'll meet you tomorrow, ok?" I said.

"Yea. That's fine, see you around noon." He said.

I walked into my house without another word, and saw Jeremy waiting for me with tears in his eyes.

"Oh my god I thought you might have died we have been so worried oh my god!" he cried, engulfing me in a hug.

"I'm alright Jer, It's all taken care of now."I promised.

"Ok, I just can't believe you're ok!" he cheered.

"Yea, I'm…ok." I said. Ok? I wasn't ok! I just learned that my boyfriend and his brother are vampires and one of them has tried to kill me twice now! I am not ok! But of course, I didn't tell this to Jeremy. He had normal things on his mind and I knew without asking that this vampire world was meant to be a secret, and he couldn't know.

I slowly walked upstairs and sat in my room. Good. Something familiar. That's all I had right now.

Till next time! I'll either right the next chapter later tonight or tomorrow! c: Thanks for the first review! This Is my first story and It's great to know someone likes it :D


	5. Chapter 5: Learning

Damon's POV:

"Hey there Bonnie." I said, coming to her door.

"Go away. You're such an ass." Bonnie retorted

"Ouch. Those words really hurt witch-bitch." I chirped.

"How do you even have the nerve to come here? You kidnapped Elena!" she shouted.

"Oh whatever, it happens. Back to why I came here, I need you to help me with something." I said.

"No way! I'm not helping you do anything." She stated.

"Oh, but if you don't I'll have no use for Elena anymore and maybe she will "accidently" get her neck broken."I threatened.

"Whatever! What do you want?" she asked.

"Well, see I need to know something. Elena here looks exactly like my old girlfriend Katherine and I'd like to know why. I'd also like to know if she could help get Katherine back." I said.

"I'm not telling you." She responded.

"You sure about that? I'm sure Elena is getting ready for her little outing with Stefan and could easily be reached." I coaxed.

"Fine! Let me see a picture of Katherine." She commanded.

"K, here." I said, pulling a picture out of my wallet.

"Really? She's in your wallet?" she asked, laughing.

"Yes. Now shut up and do whatever you were going to do." I said angrily.

"Wow. She's exactly like her. I guess she is one." She said vaguely, studying the photo.

"One what?" I asked, intrigued.

"A doppelganger. I wasn't even sure any existed." She said, amazed.

"What's that even mean?" I asked.

"It means she is Katherine's shadow self. A version of her who can die. It's nature's way of balancing out the elements." She informed.

"Well is there some way that I can get Katherine back with her? They have to be linked somehow. Do some witchy spell and find Katherine!"I shouted.

"Shut up for a minute. I'm thinking." She said.

I just sighed and watched as she pulled out some spell book and read a few pages over and over. Her eyes opened in surprise for a moment, and she quickly closed the book. "No. Nothing that can save Katherine." She said too quickly, making me feel as though she's hiding something.

"Come on. There's something. Tell me." I persuaded.

"No, I'm sorry but there's nothing. Goodbye Damon." She said, closing the door on my face.

I knocked again, and she reluctantly answered.

I had to get that spell book and see what she was hiding. The only problem was that she had to invite me in first. I decided to go ahead and try something that likely wouldn't work. I wrote a sentence that had the words "come" and "in" in it and was going to tell her to read it.

I wrote the sentence "Come see the sights in Times Square." Stupid… but maybe she was stupid enough to say it.

"Hey Bonnie. Read this." I said.

"Um… and then you'll leave?" she asked.

"Yea, totally." I promised.

"Come see the sights in Times Square" she read.

I put my hand out to the barrier to test it, and surprisingly it actually worked…. Loopholes are hilarious.

"Thanks little witch! Bye!" I clucked, walking back to my car.

Stefan's POV:

I can't believe Elena had to go through all of that. She's just a teenager, she doesn't need to know about this world. I guess there's nothing I can do now.

I checked the clock. Midnight.

I decided I might as well go and check on her, make sure she's still at her house. I walked to her house and hopped in the window, making sure she didn't hear me.

She's was having nightmares. Her forehead was covered in sweat, and her eyebrows were troubled.

She suddenly jerked awake, and screamed, gasping for air.

"It's ok Elena you're here! I've got you! I've got you!" I said, eyes filled with worry.

She looked at me, and her eyes turned from fright to relief.

I sat on her bed and held her in my arms until we both fell asleep.

We woke to Elena's Aunt Jenna opening the door and eyeing us suspiciously. "Oh.. Hey Jenna." I said awkwardly, knowing how this may look.

"Hey. Um. I'm just going to make breakfast I don't want any part of this. I was never here." She said, walking out.

"Woops." Elena said, laughing. Elena was laughing, I missed that laugh. I missed her smile. It was amazing to have it back.

Elena's POV:

Later that day I met up with Stefan at the Mystic Grill like we had arranged. We sat down at a booth near the back.

"Hey again" I said, smiling.

"Hey!" he said, smiling too.

"Well uh.. I'm not too sure where to start." I said awkwardly.

"Yea. Here, I'll kind of explain the basics if you want." He said, saving me the embarrassment.

"Well, I only kill animals for blood. Damon is the opposite unfortunately. I guess you know that part. The woman Damon was talking about was Katherine, a woman we both loved as humans. She compelled us to love her though.. it wasn't real. She died eventually, but not before she turned us. We were both shot trying to save her, and that's what turned us." He said, starting from the beginning.

"Wait, I don't get it. How did dying make you turn?" I asked, confused.

"Well, if you have vampire blood in your system and then you die, you turn. She had been compelling us to drink her blood for weeks and we didn't know. Drinking human blood is what officially makes you a vampire, until then you are in a limbo state. It was actually by accident that I left the limbo state. I'd rather not go into that." He said.

"Well last night makes a lot more sense now I guess." I said, finally understanding what had happened.

"yea.." he said, feeling bad that it happened.

"Only one more question I guess. I have to ask, how old are you? Like literally, not just what you look like." I asked.

"You really want to know?" he asked, unsure.

"Yes." I said.

"Ok, I'm 163." He said, feeling a bit awkward.

He was worried I didn't like him anymore, I could tell.

"I love you all the same." I told him, seeing his eyes light up.

"Another thing about vampires, we have a sort of mind control thing called compelling. But don't worry, I haven't compelled you or anything. See that necklace I gave you?" he said, pointing to my silver necklace.

"Yes." I responded.

"It contains vervain, vervain is toxic to vampires. It weakens us and blocks us from compelling you." He said.

"Oh. That's… weird." I said.

"Yep. Let's see… what else.." he said, racking his brain for anything else I needed to know.

"Oh yes, vampire blood can heal humans if they aren't too far gone." He told me.

"Yea.. I figured that part out." I said. I was about to call a waitress over when I saw the confused expression on his face.

"Wait. What did Damon do to you while you were with him? Did he hurt you?" he asked, worried.

"No, I'm fine, It's fine. He just got a little worked up. That's all." I promised, honestly just hoping he wouldn't go try and kill him. We both knew he would fail.

"No, tell me Elena. What happened?" he asked desperately.

"Ok well.. I kind of told him off and he got a little angry. I ran away to the woods but he caught up and attacked me. I was almost dead when he I guess realized what had happened and forced the blood in my mouth." I said, hoping he wouldn't flip out and go get himself killed.

"Oh my god. Why didn't you tell me?!" he asked, his eyes filled with rage over Damon.

"I just knew you would react this way and would try and kill Damon!" I said.

"YEA! THAT'S EXACTLY HOW I SHOULD REACT! Why would you try to keep me from killing him?" he asked, angry.

"We both know you will just get yourself killed! I'm sorry, but it's the truth." I said, feeling bad.

He waited a few moments and calmed down. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, I just got a little worked up. Are you ok? I had no idea I-"

"I'm fine, everythings fine, we're fine." I said, cutting him off.

"I'm so sorry." He apologized, hugging me.

"It's not your fault." I promised.

"Yes, it is, Elena. I'm the reason you even have to deal with this world. I brought you into it." He said, berating himself.

"No, Damon did. I think this is enough paranormal talk for one day don't you think?" I asked.

"Yea. Definitely."

And with that, I kissed him and left.

Damon's POV:

I waited until later that night to go and find Bonnie's spell book. I slowly climbed through an unlocked window and searched for the book. I eventually found it in one of the many desk drawers. I opened it up and found I had no idea what any of it said. Looks like I was taking this home. I put the book in the inside of my jacket and left to find an old witch friend, Jade.

I knocked on Jade's door, not even caring that it was almost 1AM. After a few minutes, she answered wearing her polka dot pajama pants and tank top.

"What do you want, Damon. It's the middle of the night!" She said angrily.

"I know, but I couldn't wait. I need you to find the page of this book that mentions dopplegangers alright?" I coaxed.

"Ugh. If it will make you leave."She sighed.

After ten or so minutes she finally found the right page. "Dopplegangers. One's shadow self" she began.

"I don't care, just tell me how to bring one back to life using the other one." I urged.

"Hmm… here it is. It says, 'You may bring a doppelganger to life but the price is the sacrifice of the matching doppelganger.'" She read.

"Stefan won't be too happy about that." I said, laughing. "Thanks for the help, Jade. Tell your mother I said hi!"

She threw the book at me and closed the door. We were never great friends.

After returning the book to the right drawer at Bonnie's, I made my way to find little Elena.

Hope that was a good cliffhanger, and I tried to make this chapter a little longer because mine are really short, sorry! Hope you liked it c: I love reviews so all reviews are loved! Till next time 3


	6. Chapter 6: Moving on

Elena's POV:

I was driving home when I saw it. A figure out of the corner of my eye. Before I knew it, it was running in front of my car! I slammed on the breaks, and stopped less than a foot short of hitting it. I felt relieved I didn't hit it, but soon wished I had. It was Damon.

I immediately started to drive around him when I recognized his face, but he stopped my car just using his hand. "Let go of my car, Damon." I said, trying to act brave.

"Sorry, but that's a problem. I need you for something." He said in his ever-so-arrogant voice.

"Fine. What?" I asked.

"Sacrifice." He stated, and with that I was whooshed away.

"Not again." I thought.

We were in the woods. I have bad luck with the woods, it seems.

"Sacrifice? What are you talking about?" I asked, starting to get scared.

"I have to sacrifice you to get Katherine back. Witches sure love their sacrifices don't they? Sorry, but she's worth more than some human." He said menacingly.

"No… you don't have to.. uh maybe she uh wants to be dead? Yea." I said, trying to buy myself some time.

"I doubt that. Katherine is a survivor. She just had bad luck." He chided."Now, lets get this over with before my little brother figures out you're gone."

I started to run, why me? Why did I have to look like this Katherine?

Unfortunately, it was inevitable. He caught me and immediately bared his fangs. I didn't want to die. I had been saved once, why couldn't I be saved again?

He wasted no time with dramatics and in a split second his fangs reached my neck and pierced my skin. I could feel my life draining away. I'm not going to be saved this time. I'm going to die and that's that.

I was about to give in and let the darkness take over, but he let me drop to the ground, thinking I was already dead. "Say hi to your parents for me." Damon snorted, nudging me with his boot before speeding away.

No. I had to hold on. He may think I was dead, but I wasn't. I just needed to last a little longer. But I couldn't. I gave in. I let the darkness take me over. I heard a voice just before I lost all consciousness. Was that…Stefan? He found me! But that's all I heard… and then darkness.

You can hear darkness, you know. It sounds..hollow. Like a sound that is missing something, but you don't know what. Like when you have your hopes up, and something happens to bring them down. That feeling in your stomach. If you turned that feeling into a sound, it would be the music of darkness. I don't know what happened after I blacked out that night, but I feel as though I fell into the darkness. Like I actually did die. Maybe I did, I couldn't tell you. But, In the midst of the sound of darkness, there was hope. Something urging me to hold on. It reminded me of when my parents died. I fell into the abyss, but was dragged out by something. Stefan. Stefan always dragged me out, and he would this time too. The light pulled me closer, out of the darkness. Back to life. Then I felt it. I was in my own body again! I was conscious and alive! Alive… such a beautiful word.

I slowly fluttered my eyes open, but found everything was blurred. "S-Ste-" "Shh, it's alright now." Stefan said, cutting me off. He leaned in and kissed my cheek. I smiled a weak smile, and fell back asleep. When I woke, I felt normal. I could see clear, I was ok. I was at the boarding house. Stefan was sleeping in a nearby chair. "Stefan!" I gasped, smiling. His eyes immediately opened and filled with joy.

"Elena!" he exclaimed.

I engulfed him in a hug, and he hugged me back more passionately than ever. "I love you so much. I'm never letting anyone touch you again." He promised. "I- I was worried you wouldn't wake up again. I fed you my blood and it seemed to help some but I was just so worried!" he said, not letting go. "Thank you Stefan. I love you, I always will." I said, tears streaming down my face.

Then the moment ended. Damon. ALWAYS DAMON. He stood in the doorway. Why did he have to ruin every moment I had with Stefan?

"DAMON IF YOU TAKE ONE MORE STEP I WILL KILL YOU ON THE SPOT." Stefan threatened.

"Chill your man-tits. It wouldn't have worked anyways. I'm not killing your precious Elena." He assured.

"Why?What do you mean?" Stefan asked wearily.

"Apparently my witch friend lied to me. The spell book said nothing about a sacrifice. I took care of her." He stated "There's no way to bring Katherine back. I'm officially moving on."

"I don't care about Katherine, do whatever, just stay away from us." Stefan commanded.

"Fine, fine whatever. Bye Elena!" Damon sang.

Me and Stefan paid no mind to him. Stefan drove me home and I went to my room. It's funny when you get so close to dying, and your family members have no idea. You can't tell them, you have to act like nothing happened. This whole world was a secret, and I hated it. But years later, it doesn't matter.

I've since moved on. Me and Stefan are living far away from Damon. We are happy, and living life to the fullest. I told my family that we got married and moved to some remote village in Alaska so they wouldn't come looking. I guess the day may come that I have to turn to keep living my life with Stefan, but until then I don't want to think about it. We are starting fresh. I have a new life with Stefan, and I plan on enjoying every moment of it.

Sorry guys, but this is the end of the story. I know the end kind of sucks but I ran out of things to add to this story and plan on making a new one soon. Thank you everyone who enjoyed it even though it was really short! It was my first story and I hope they get better from here! Please review and critique anything you would change!


End file.
